FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to gas bubble detectors and is specifically directed to the detection of bubbles in a flowing stream of liquid, the minimum detectable size being smaller than was possible with prior art techniques.
This invention will be described in connection with the detection of air bubbles in a flowing stream of water in a zero gravity environment where this invention is quite advantageous but it is to be understood that this invention is usable to detect such air bubbles at earth gravity and other gas bubbles in other liquids at zero and earth gravity.
Specifications for potable water purity for use by man when functioning in a zero gravity environment must include a maximum limit on free gas in the water because of the adverse physiological effects produced. When more than a minimal amount of free gas, such as air, is ingested, the zero gravity environment greatly increases stress on the digestive system caused by the ingested gas, resulting in severe pain.